


Ulysses

by Halbblutprinz (ladyofpyke)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofpyke/pseuds/Halbblutprinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(post-HBP) Harry stellt sich seinem letzten Gefecht - und muss erkennen, dass sein schlimmster Feind ein ganz anderer ist, als er gedacht hatte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulysses

Regen prasselte gegen die Fensterscheibe. Die aufzuckenden Blitze warfen ein unheimliches Licht in das alte, verwitterte Haus. Das Feuer im Kamin flackerte sterbend, bis nur noch die Glut übrig war.

Mit eisigen Augen blickte Harry sein Gegenüber an. „Ich habe lange darauf gewartet, dir wieder gegenüber zu stehen."

Ein sardonisches Grinsen lag auf Snapes Lippen. Den zerbrochenen Zauberstab am Boden beachtete er nicht. „Was willst du jetzt noch tun? Ein  _edler Held_ würde doch niemals einen unbewaffneten…"

„Sei still! Ich habe nie darum gebeten ein Held zu sein. Ich hätte alles dafür gegeben, es nie sein zu müssen. Aber du bist viel zu oberflächlich gewesen, es je zu sehen." Harrys Stimme war kalt und er mühte sich ein Lächeln ab. „Aber zumindest eine kleine Chance will ich dir der Gerechtigkeit halber geben."

Er hob den Zauberstab und drückte ihn Snape gegen die Kehle. Es war einen Moment so still, dass Harry bemerkte, wie Ron und Hermine hinter ihm die Luft anhielten. „Sectum Sempra!"

Snape schleuderte zurück und stieß gegen einen Schrank, dessen morsche Türen aufquietschten. Blut spritzte aus der Wunde, die sich von seiner Stirn aus über seinen Oberkörper zog. Das Blut strömte über sein bleiches, schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Er sackte vornüber und fiel auf die Knie. Seine zitternden Finger schienen sich in den Fußboden graben zu wollen.

„Du hast recht… du bist wirklich kein… Held…", röchelte er und spie einen Schwall Blut aus.

„Harry!", keuchte Hermine und kniete sich neben Snape. „Was hast du getan!" Sie murmelte einen Heilzauber.

„Lass das!" Harry riss an ihrem Arm und zerrte sie von ihm weg. „Er hat es verdient, elendig zu verbluten. Er ist nichts weiter als Abschaum, von dem man diese Welt reinigen sollte."

„ _Seine_  Worte!" Snape lachte auf; Blut sprudelte über seine Lippen. „Der Abschaum muss vernichtet werden…" Er grinste kalt. „Albus wäre jetzt sicher  _stolz_  auf dich!"

Wütend trat Harry ihm gegen den Brustkorb. „Wag es nicht, seinen Namen in den Mund zu nehmen." Dann packte er Hermine und Ron an der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. „Wir gehen!"

„Aber…", sagte Ron leise und sah ihn unsicher an.

„Kein Aber. Er sollte doch froh sein, dass wir ihm eine verdreckte Zelle in Askaban ersparen."

Mit den Worten knallte er die Tür zu dem stickigem Arbeitszimmer hinter sich zu und marschierte weiter durch die schmalen Gänge der Villa. Blutige Fußspuren zeigten seinen Weg.

Der letzte Kampf lag noch vor ihm, aber dennoch schien es Harry so, als hätte er seinen schlimmsten Feind schon geschlagen.

Die letzten Monate war er nur noch durch seinen Wunsch nach Rache angetrieben worden. Alles andere war ihm gleichgültig geworden. Selbst Ginny. Aber sie hatte schnell Trost gefunden. Und das von jemandem, den er nie als ernsthaften Konkurrenten um Ginnys Gunst angesehen hätte.

Aber der Lauf des Schicksals hatte nicht nur ihn verändert.

Die Allgegenwärtigkeit von Tod und Zerstörung hatten Draco Malfoy geläutert und keine drei Monate nach seiner Flucht hatte er eines Abends reumütig und vom Regen durchnässt vor ihrer Tür gestanden. Von diesem Tag an, an dem sie zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kannten auf einer Seite standen, hatte Malfoy sich zu einem sanften Lämmchen gewandelt. Und Ginny war für diese Verwandlung besonders empfänglich gewesen.

Harry hasste Malfoy jetzt mehr, als er es je zuvor getan hatte und musste sich immer wieder vergegenwärtigen, dass er nur Dank seiner Information jetzt im Versteck der Todesser war, nur noch weniger Schritte vom letzten Kampf entfernt.

Schritte waren es auch, die er jetzt hinter sich hörte. Er schleuderte herum und zog den Zauberstab. Aber er ließ ihn wieder herab sinken, als er in die großen verängstigten Augen blickte.

Hinter ihm stand ein kleiner Junge, vielleicht sechs Jahre alt. Abgemagert und mit verfilzten aschblonden Haaren. Sein Gesicht war ebenso schmutzig wie seine verschlissene Kleidung. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib wie Espenlaub und blickte Harry mit seinen weit aufgerissenen Knopfaugen an.

„Keine Angst.", flüsterte Harry sanft und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Wie heißt du?"

Der Junge quiekte auf, wich vor ihm zurück und lief schließlich zu Hermine, um sich hinter ihr zu verstecken.

Etwas verunsichert legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, hockte sich hin und blickte ihm auf einer Linie in die Augen. „Wir tun dir nichts.", flüsterte sie, „Sag, wie heißt du denn und warum bist du hier?"

Der kleine Junge nickte zittrig. „Ich heiße Uli.", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme und klammerte sich an Hermines Arm. „Der böse Mann hält mich gefangen. Er tut mir… weh. Und Papa. Mama hat er…" Er schüttelte den Kopf und schien die Tränen nieder zu kämpfen. „Deswegen muss ich weglaufen. Das hat Papa auch gesagt. Der böse Mann lässt mich niemals gehen… Nicht einfach so…"

„Was meinst du Harry?" Ron sah den Jungen skeptisch an. „Glaubst du, wir können dem Kleinen trauen und ihn mitnehmen?"

„Einfach hier lassen können wir ihn wohl kaum. Hermine?"

Sie nickte und nahm den Jungen bei der Hand. „Ich werd ein Auge auf ihn haben."

„Heißt das…" Uli blickte Harry unsicher an. „ihr wollt mir helfen, auch wenn ihr mich gar nicht kennt?" Er ließ Hermines Hand los und ging auf Harry zu.

Harry lächelte schwach und hockte sich vor ihn. „Ja, das heißt es."

Uli stiegen Tränen in die Augen, er schüttelte zitternd den Kopf und warf sich dann Harry in die Arme. „Es tut mir leid!", flüsterte er und im nächsten Moment spürte Harry einen bohrender Schmerz in der Schulter, hinter sich hörte er Hermine und Ron aufschreien. Erst dann bemerkte er das ganze Blut und den kleinen Dolch, den Uli umklammert hielt.

„Warum?"

„Das ist eine gute Frage.", zischte eine eisige Stimme.

Harry blickte auf und sah Voldemort, wie er süffisant lächelnd ihm entgegen schritt. „Aus dem selben Grund, aus dem du mich töten willst." Er verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem verrückten Grinsen. „Um den Tod seines Vaters zu rächen. Mörder!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, hustete und spie ein paar Tropfen Blut aus. „Was… was soll das heißen? Sind Sie schon so tief gesunken, einem kleinem Kind so etwas einzureden."

„Ich musste ihm nichts einreden. Er hat es mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie du seinen Vater grausam hingerichtet hast. Wie du ihn als Abschaum bezeichnet hast und meintest, er verdiene den Tod."

„Lügner!", spie er aus und wusste im selben Moment, dass es keine Lüge war. Nur wahrhaben wollte er es nicht.

„Mein kleiner Prinz, stell dich ihm mal richtig vor!", sagte Voldemort süßlich, packte Uli, der die ganze Zeit zitternd am Boden gesessen hatte, hart an der Schulter und riss ihn hoch.

Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, während er stockend schluchzte: „Ich heiße Ulysses Alexander… Snape."

Harry starrte ihn zitternd an. „Lügen…", flüsterte er und schüttelte den Kopf, „Das ist nicht wahr…"

„Harry scheint es nicht ganz zu verstehen.", wisperte Voldemort dem Jungen ins Ohr und bohrte ihm seine knochigen Finger in die Schultern. „Sag ihm noch, wie deine Eltern, heißen - nein, wie sie  _hießen_!"

„Cassandra und Severus Snape." Voldemort ließ Ulysses los und der Junge sackte auf die Knie. Seine großen, schwarzen Augen schwammen in Tränen.

„Und, Harry, willst du immer noch bestreiten, seinen Vater getötet zu haben?", fragte er genüsslich.

Harrys Blick war leer. Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Traum sein.

Plötzlich sah er Bilder vor sich, wie in den Visionen, die ihn im fünften Jahr verfolgt hatten.

Snape tollte lachend mit einem kleinen Jungen über eine Wiese, ein kleines, weißes Haus stand im Hintergrund. Eine junge Frau, mit blonden Locken und dem liebenden Blick einer Mutter in den graublauen Augen. Sie brachte den beiden süße Limonade. Die Sonne schien auf das saftige Gras, aber im nächsten Moment prasselte der Regen so heftig, dass die Halme auf den Boden gedrückt wurden. Es war düster und das dunkle Mal schwebte bedrohlich über dem Haus. Der Junge schmiegte sich in die Arme seiner Mutter, die mit toten Augen am Boden lag.

Die Türe wurde plötzlich aufgerissen und Snape stürzte ins Zimmer. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerz und Trauer, als er die beiden am Boden liegen sah. Tränen standen in seinen Augen, die sonst immer so kalt blickten. Dann trat Voldemort aus dem Schatten und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf den Jungen. Er sagte etwas, aber Harry konnte ihn nicht hören. Dann, totenbleich, fiel Snape vor ihm auf die Knie und küsste widerwillig den Ring an Voldemorts Hand.

„Seine Erinnerungen. Alles, was ihm von seiner Kindheit geblieben ist. Wie gefallen sie dir?", flüsterte Voldemort amüsiert, „Manche Eltern sterben, um ihr Kind zu beschützen, andere… töten." Er lachte gellend auf. „Fühlst du jetzt immer noch die Genugtuung, nach der du dich so sehr gesehnt hast, oder ist das Gefühl schon schal geworden?"

Harry spürte, wie eine unbändige Wut in ihm aufstieg. „Monster!", spie er hervor, „Macht es soviel Spaß, Menschen zu quälen? Sie so sehr zu manipulieren, dass sie Dinge tun, die sie nie wieder gut machen können?" Tränen liefen über seine Wange und er bis sich die Unterlippe blutig.

„Ja.", antwortete Voldemort, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, „Ja, das tut es. Und, oh, was hör ich da?" Er legte die Hand ans Ohr als würde er lauschen.

Harry hörte schleifende Schritte, wie stetig etwas auf den Boden tropfte und als er sich umwandte sah er Snape, der die Finger in den Wandteppich gekrallt hatte und sich keuchend vorwärts schleppte.

„Es geht dir gut, Uli…", sagte er langsam. Der Blick in seinen Augen war fiebrig.

„Papa!", quiekte Uli und rannt auf ihn zu. Er warf die Arme um die Beine seines Vaters, der zusammensackte, die Arme um ihn legte und ihn an sich drückte.

„Ich hatte solche Angst um dich. Du warst nicht mehr da, als ich wieder zu mir kam. Aber es geht dir gut…" Die letzten Worte murmelte er immer wieder vor sich hin, während er mit blutigen Fingern über Ulis Haare strich.

Uli schluchzte und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. „Wirst du wieder gesund?"

Snape schloss die Augen und das Blut vermischte sich mit Tränen. „Ich…" Er schluckte. „Du darfst nicht traurig sein, ich… ich werde Mama bald wieder sehen. Sie war doch so lange allein. Und dann werden wir dich zusammen vom…" Er stockte und atmete tief ein und aus. „vom Himmel aus beobachten und auf dich aufpassen, damit du deinen Weg gehen kannst. Als wir dir deinen Namen gegeben haben, wussten wir, dass es nicht einfach für dich werden würde, aber dass du trotzdem glücklich wirst… unser kleiner Prinz… Und du musst mir versprechen, dass du…" Er atmete schwer ein und schüttelte den Kopf. „dass du nicht böse auf Harry sein wirst. Es würde nichts ändern, wenn du ihn hasst, und Rache… würde dich nur selbst kaputt machen. Er konnte nicht anders… es war seine Bestimmung als… Held…" Mit zitternden Fingern strich er Uli über die Wange. „Versprichst du das?"

Uli nickte. „Ja, Papa." Seine kleinen Finger umklammerten Snapes Arm.

„Ich lie-" Plötzlich wich jeder Rest Farbe aus Snapes Gesicht und er sank erschlafft auf den Boden.

„Oh Gott, den ganzen rührseligen Kram konnte man doch nicht ertragen!" Voldemort drehte seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern. „Das Menschen kurz vom abkratzen noch so sentimental werden müssen! Dieses ganze herzergreifende Gefasel, Dinge, die man niemals sagen würde, wüsste man nicht, dass man gleich stirbt. Muss wohl an der mangelnden Durchblutung des Gehirns liegen. Prämortale Verblödung! Naja, aber jetzt ist es ja vorbei!"

„Du!" Harry stand plötzlich wieder kerzengrade und hielt den Zauberstab in der Hand. Der Schmerz, der seine Lunge zerriss, war vergessen. „Warum? Er wäre doch sowieso gestorben!"

„Vielleicht nicht, wenn das kleine Schlammblut weiter Heilzauber angewendet hätte. Glaubst du, ohne ihre stummen Zauber hätte er es noch lang genug überlebt, um seine berührende Ansprache zu halten?" Er lachte trocken. „Aber vielleicht hätte ich doch besser sie töten sollen."

Er drehte sich herum und streckte den Arm in Hermines Richtung aus, aber noch bevor er einen Zauber sprechen oder auch nur denken konnte, zerriss ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei die Luft.

Uli stürmte blindwütend auf Voldemort zu und schlug so kräftig, wie seine Kinderarme es konnten, gegen seine Beine. Ein Tritt schleuderte ihn weg.

„Vielleicht sollte ich zuerst die kleine Familie wieder vereinigen!" Er deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf Uli und grinste. „Avada Kedavra!"

Noch bevor Harry darüber nachdenken konnte, was er tat, hatte er sich zwischen die beiden geworfen und der grüne Blitz traf ihn wie einen Schlag in den Magen.

Er spürte, wie ein Ruck durch seinen Körper ging, er fühlte sich so schwerelos und als er über die Schulter zurückblickte, sah er, wie seine Körper auf dem Boden aufschlug. Alles um ihn herum war still. Er sah, wie Hermine und Ron schrien, wie Voldemort den Kopf in den Nacken warf und lachte, aber er konnte es nicht hören.

Alles um ihn herum fing an zu verblassen, die Bewegungen der anderen wurden immer langsamer, als würden sie in der Zeit einfrieren. Ein warmes Licht begann die Welt um ihn herum einzuhüllen.

In der Ferne hörte er eine Stimme, nur ein leises Flüstern, das ihm vage bekannt vorkam. „Du solltest noch nicht hier sein." Ein Schlag gegen die Brust, eine weiße Hand, die aus dem nichts auf ihn zugriff und dann der Schrei.

Ulis Stimme, laut und klar. Sie schien ihn zu umfangen und zurückzureißen. Wie Fäden aus Energie, die sich um ihn legte und einfingen wie ein Spinnennetz.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er das Brennen in seiner Lunge und schnappte wie ein Fisch an Land nach Luft. Er riss die Augen auf und starrte an die Decke. Ulis Finger spielten in seinen Haare. Er schrie nicht mehr, sondern schluchzte nur noch leise.

Harrys Finger fühlten sich noch taub an, als er nach seinem Zauberstab tastete. Er blickte nach vorne zu Voldemort, der immer noch wie ein Wahnsinniger lachte.

Vorsichtig berührte Harry mit seiner freien Hand Ulis Finger. „Bald wird es vorbei sein…", flüsterte er, bevor er sich aufsetzte und den Zauberstab auf Voldemort richtete.

Er hörte Hermine und Ron nach Luft schnappen, aber Voldemort schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben. „Ich glaube, da hat sich jemand zu früh gefreut!", sagte er laut und fügte hinzu, als Voldemort ihm sein eingefallenes Gesicht zudrehte: „Avada Kedavra!"

Der dürre Körper fiel in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus und er versank fast in seiner Robe.

Harry lächelte, bevor er wieder erschöpft auf den Boden sank. Uli krabbelte neben ihn und kuschelte sich zitternd an ihn. „Wird jetzt alles gut?", flüsterte er.

„Ja…" Harry zog ihn näher an sich. „Alles… wird gut. Es ist… vorbei." Harry schloss die Augen und lächelte. Das warme Licht war zurückgekehrt.


End file.
